


Sahara had realized that he forgotten his Keys

by fights



Category: Kaiji
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fights/pseuds/fights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KaijixEndou (in that order), one-sided SaharaxKaiji due to cock-blocking<br/>Follows "His Red Roses" featured in FKMTverse<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sahara had realized that he forgotten his Keys

**Author's Note:**

> **Sahara had realized that he forgotten his Keys**   
>  _Written by ol' fighty (fights)_
> 
>  
> 
>  **This was a hard story to write.  
> **  
>  I gave up on the original idea  
> or else it would never finish.
> 
>  
> 
> **You can tell I was just like... "meh!"**
> 
>  
> 
> KaijixEndou (in that order), one-sided SaharaxKaiji due to cock-blocking  
> Follows "His Red Roses" featured in FKMTverse  
> Disclaimer: No money was made.

The older man had already shown him the goal, lain out out the options simply and gave him the choice to follow through with his scheme—not that Kaiji wasn't tempted. The path presented was veiled with secrecy, Kaiji had already followed Endou into madness before. Where did it get him? Stripped down to his basic human instincts and besting his luck against other desperate debtors.

Despite fearing the trial, Kaiji dreaded the darkness within himself would drive him to pursue the task. If not now, then later. Perhaps even undertake an even more insane game under more distress.

His stomach had already clenched, committed. His head darting left and right for an exit that may exist.

Endou had already been his ferryman into hell once before, if only Kaiji could muster the strength to play a proper Orpheus. Interest was accumulating, as well as his fear, self-loathing accumulating. The gnawing fear held on, causing Kaiji to pace and fret. "What if it's worse than before... But the money..."

Money, how he was beginning to loathe the word.

He migrated to the kitchen, making a beeline towards his refrigerator—driven by idea of still having one can of beer still in it like a maddened zombie.

His eyes clenched shut as he swung the door open that klacked against the counter, fearing there was no immediate solution to his anxiety. The last silver can was snatched before it's existence even registered. Kaiji basked in sensation of alcoholic liquid drenching the fires of his uneasiness.

The back of his palm wiping the excess foam away with a satisfied smile. He set the can on the crowded table, reminding himself to take out the recycling later tonight before bed.

It was a bit neater, Sahara probably gave into a little temptation and tidied the surface enough (as a Japanese guest could) to set the vase of roses in as much moonlight as possible.

'The roses are too nice,' Kaiji thought. The nicest thing in his kitchen in the moment, sink filling with cup noodles, plates and chopsticks. The kitchen was used and abandoned whenever occupied, things half-done, half-eaten littering here and there. A little clutter was the bottom of his worry pile, but still. He lifted the vase up, it looked nice against the midnight blue window frame but in his bedroom the flowers would be better appreciated.

He distrusted Endou and was envious of his wealth and status, but for a bit Kaiji reasoned he could detach the man's association with the roses enough to appreciate the gift. The Japanese man stepped into the lit room, and looked for a place to set the roses down, choosing the shelf near his bed. In the past, the mother in his mind would have nagged at the danger of broken glass or that he might have worried about kicking them down onto himself while half asleep, but now Kaiji's main concern was how he was going to get the the twenty-four hour convenience store to fill his nervous body with liquor.

Kaiji rose, sluggish from depression and heavy despair. His hand unlocked and opened the door before Endou press his knuckle to the heavy door to make a knock sound.

Kaiji's eyes dumbly rose, up the chest to face his returned guest.

"Endou—"

There was a long breath.

Kaiji looked at the man as if it were supposed to be Sahara and not Endou.

Or just anyone who wasn't a Yakuza debt collector.

"—san?"

"Let's make this quick," Endou spat.

The harsh words were followed by the inconsistent force propelling the older man forward, left hand stroking the curve of Kaiji's side. Endou's right hand tenderly sliding down behind Kaiji's ear, brushing back his hair and finger combed through the space behind Kaiji's knotted yet clean hair—the hand jolted suddenly, firmly yanking it to the left so that Endou's mouth could enclose upon the space, clamping down on Kaiji's defenceless neck like a vampire closing in on it's kill.

Brushes of male lips, padded down tender flesh, half-kiss, half-gnawing on the flesh of Kaiji's neck.

Kaiji's voice choked on air, words fumbling and rolling in his mouth. His hands pressed down on Endou's shoulders to dislodge the animalistic sucking, the lips merely pried open for a moment to rasp, "—Kai-" suckle "-ji."

Kaiji face was met with Endou's, rising from his neck that was wet and nibbled. Endou's tongue rolled from his mouth, gliding down, lapping the warm saliva from his bottom lip. Attention turning, changing from lip to neck into forcing his affections upon Kaiji's mouth, opening wider into something more hungry, sensual, needy. Almost childish, half-serious, half-joking.

Endou let his experience nudge and tease Kaiji's bashfulness, taking advantage of his inexperienced debtor once again, but letting the boy feel and test his new sexuality against a aged veteran. Kaiji leaned into the kiss, pressing back, shy tongue answering tongue, following Endou's leads, feeling the life slowly start to well up from Endou's hungry response.

Endou suddenly withdrew. Kaiji's almost fell forward, all the energy that had filled his body returning to Endou. His eyes batted, almost unaware, soon realizing the mischievous expression on Endou's face.

Endou's toes tiptoeing higher to keep his lips out of Kaiji's reach, looking down on the younger man with the sternness absent from whence they first met.

"Yes Kaiji?"

Kaiji's eyes lowered, fluttering, engaged in a personal self-interest custody battle between body and logic.

"Kaiji," The voice rumbled, lowering down near Kaiji's left side, intending to start to nibble on the left side of Kaiji's neck in the same mentality as a child would fiddle and make fun with a scrap of paper.

Reassurance welled up within Kaiji, tipping his first step forward into falling all over the older man's. Chin to chin, brushing down against his abrasive stubble. "Endou—"

His hand rattled in his pocket, absent of his house keys. It had been an excuse to steal into Kaiji's lodgings again. Another mounting failure.

Sahara's eyes feel between the crack in the door, the peche on tan blurred still-life then moved.

He watched Kaiji press down upon Endou's body, his gathering sweat where their bodies touched. "Put in already," came Endou's gruff voice. His face tilted, sideways.

"Come here," Kaiji pressed down cheekily on Endou's cheekbone.

It was awkward kiss for first time lovers, chaste as the head of Kaiji's penis pressed where Kaiji's slick fingers retreated, gripping open Endou's ass cheeks. Fingers gripless with lubricant slime. A masculine struggle of wills, his cock wedging it's way into Endou.

"Endou," the voice was hard, rushed in a breath as he moved into his lover. His body washing over Endou's like the waves of the beach, who welcomed him, warm like hot sand.

"Endou."

"Shut up."

Sahara's eyes caught on the red roses, the most pleasant looking thing in the room, fingers gnarling and closed the door.


End file.
